<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colony in Space: A Pleasant Test by Plethora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577381">Colony in Space: A Pleasant Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora'>Plethora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master needs to test a new addition to his TARDIS as well as teach you a lesion about masturbating without permission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Delgado)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colony in Space: A Pleasant Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@how-masterful and I have been watching Delgado!Master episodes together and just loving our Soft Dom Master together. So of course this means that I had to write some smut for her involving Delgado!Master. (Also I’m a slut for Delgado!Master myself and have several fics planned for him that I keep reworking because I NEED them to be perfect.) I figured that I would be nice and share with everyone because I wrote a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just in time, my dear. I was about to go looking for you. I could use your help testing something if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>The Master had approached you the moment you entered the console room. You held back your sigh of relief that you had finished when you did. If he had gone looking for you and caught you in the act it would have been bad. </p>
<p>“Of course, Master. What do you need help with?”</p>
<p>His hand rested lightly on your lower back as he led you towards two clear cylinders on the side of the room. They were new, something you hadn’t seen before in the room. You examined them with curiosity. They were small, just big enough for someone to be able to comfortably turn around inside. Other than turning around and perhaps sitting down there was little room to do anything else. As the Master opened the capsule on the left you realized what he would be wanting you to test. Before you could try and run from your fate you were shoved into the capsule and sealed inside.</p>
<p>The Master leaned against the capsule with a smug expression on his face.</p>
<p>“I can tell already that you aren’t very fond of being restricted like this my dear. It won’t be for long, so long as you behave and obey me.”</p>
<p>He pointed to the side where the latch for the capsule was, “I want you to try and free yourself from your current confinement. In other words, I need you to test if this capsule is capable of trapping someone inside with no feasible means of escape from the inside.”</p>
<p>You didn’t waste time with words, simply starting to search for a way to escape. There was nothing that could be used inside the capsule itself, the smooth plastic-like material flawless and thick enough that no sharp object could be used to cut it. At least not with ease, it would take hours for someone to cut themselves out. Especially with the limited room to maneuver.  The latch seemed to be the only possible option to escape quickly enough for someone to avoid being caught by the Master.</p>
<p>“Perhaps with a magnet, someone could get the latch to move,” you tried your best to examine the latch’s position from inside the capsule. “Oh, never mind. The strip of metal along the capsule where the latch is would keep that idea from working.”</p>
<p>“Very clever, my dear. Unfortunately, you are correct, I had already thought of that possibility and have corrected the design with that idea in mind.”</p>
<p>“Now will you let me out, Master?”</p>
<p>He crossed his arms as he leaned against the console across from you. His eyes looking deeply into yours. Everything faded away except for him and his hypnotic presence. You felt nervous, why was he not letting you out.</p>
<p>“I will let you out of there. After you strip and masturbate for me, my dear.”</p>
<p>Your face heated up, “w-what?”, you didn’t understand. Why did he want you to do that?</p>
<p>“You heard me, my dear. Did you really think that I wasn’t aware of what you were doing earlier? Your soft little pleases for me as you touched yourself were precious.”</p>
<p>“I- why didn’t you-”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t I come in and stop you,” he meaningfully paused to let it really sink in that you had been caught, “or join you? Well, my dear, if you felt the need to take matters into your own hands who was I to hinder you. It did take you an awfully long time to reach your peak. You must have been thinking frustratedly the whole time about how I know your body better than you do at this point.”</p>
<p>Your entire face felt hot, it was likely you were completely red all the way to your ears. You had been a fool to think that you could masturbate without being caught. You broke eye contact with the Master in embarrassment. Looking down at his feet instead. You had found yourself lacking after all the skill with which the Master would make you feel good. You had felt sloppy and slow in comparison to his attention. It was slightly humiliating to have the Master notice it as well when he wasn’t even in the room.</p>
<p>“Besides why ruin the moment for you by interrupting when I can simply have you touch yourself for me now. I can watch you make yourself come undone from start to finish. I’m not letting you out of there until I watch you orgasm for me, my dear.”</p>
<p>You kept your eyes on the floor as you accepted your fate and slowly undid each button on your shirt. Sliding it off of your body and carefully folding it before placing it on the ground. The Master always preferred your clothes to be taken care of neatly when you took them off. You were already in enough trouble for getting caught, you refused to tempt more reprimands from the Master.</p>
<p>You took your dress pants off next. Unfastening them with shaky hands. You felt so exposed stripping in the capsule, like a specimen to be observed. It was so different from stripping for him in the bedroom. There would be no comforting caresses or touches until you were done this time. Your dress pants joined your nice button-down shirt folded nicely on the ground.</p>
<p>“What a pretty, flustered thing you are, my dear. I want you completely bare for me before you get to work playing with yourself.”</p>
<p>You took his words as the command they were. Unhooking your bra and letting it slide down, off your arms and to the floor. Your panties following after. Your hands sliding them from your hips and letting gravity do the rest of the work. Stepping out of them before kneeling on the ground to add them and your bra to the neat pile of your clothes. The whole time your eyes were firmly held on the Master’s dress shoes.</p>
<p>“So fascinated with my shoes today. Should I take it as a sign that you want to polish them later with your own slick arousal?”</p>
<p>You wordlessly gasped up at the Master with your red face, making eye contact again for the first time since this had started. His lustful, appreciative look as he took in your exposed, kneeling form made you quickly turn your head to the side to break eye contact again. It was too embarrassing to look at him while he was ordering you to masturbate for him in the console room like this.</p>
<p>“Remember that if you find yourself too uncomfortable with this to use your safeword, my dear. The moment you utter it we stop.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master.”</p>
<p>You were embarrassed but also somewhat turned on by this power play of the Master’s. You wanted to see where it would go. The reminder that you could stop this at any point helped you to find the courage to stand and start to masturbate in front of the Master.</p>
<p>You started by awkwardly beginning to play with your breasts. Groping and squeezing them. Trying to spark your arousal into something that you could easily work into a quick orgasm.</p>
<p>“Good girl, choosing to not neglect the rest of your body in favor of the main source of pleasure.”</p>
<p>You closed your eyes to the Master’s praise. Continuing to play with your breasts as you began to give attention to your nipples. Twisting, pulling, and flicking them as they hardened. Small little gasps coming from your parted lips as you started to feel warm in between your legs.</p>
<p>Hands slowly teasing their way down your body until they were settled in between your legs, ready to start really playing with yourself.</p>
<p>“Show me how wet you are, my dear.”</p>
<p>You coated your fingers in your own arousal. Presenting them to the Master for approval.</p>
<p>“Already so wet. I think you enjoy being forced to touch yourself for me. Of course I want you dripping before you are allowed your release.”</p>
<p>You opened your eyes in panic as a hiss caught your attention. Looking up at the top of the capsule you could see gas starting to enter the capsule. You looked to the Master for reassurance that it was not something going wrong.</p>
<p>“Relax, my dear. It’s nothing that will harm you, quite the opposite in fact. Just another feature of the capsule I wanted to test.  Of course, what I’m having you experience will be quiet different from what anyone else would experience in your place. Something I’ve been working on for you to try out. Now, keep going,” you returned your hands to your clit and started to draw circles with your fingers. “Good girl.”</p>
<p>You looked down without really seeing anything. Your mind focused on playing with your clit as you tried to inspire more slickness from your body. Gradually more and more of your arousal started to drip out of you. After several minutes it began to drip onto the floor beneath you. Your body slowly growing more and more aroused. A strong arousal that was foreign to you whenever you masturbated on your own. Feeling Master’s eyes on you alone shouldn’t be inspiring this level of arousal. </p>
<p>You started to struggle to stay standing. Tipping to the side to lean against the capsule wall in order to support yourself.</p>
<p>“Master?" </p>
<p>Your words were slurred. Eyes open but unseeing. The only thing your mind could focus on was how much you ached to cum. Fingers moving faster as your open mouth drooled and moaned.</p>
<p>"Imagine that your fingers are mine, let them fill you up so nicely, my darling.”</p>
<p>Four fingers slipped into you with ease, two from each hand. You wasted no time with teasing, getting straight to work. Your mind flickered between the knowledge that it was your fingers inside and the idea that it was the Master’s fingers perfectly coaxing you to orgasm.</p>
<p>It only took a few thrusts for you to be cumming. A startled yelp leaving you as it took you by surprise. Your fingers never faltering as they kept moving. Two more orgasms quickly followed afterward. You didn’t even think to ask to be released, instead all you could think about was reaching another orgasm.</p>
<p> You needed to cum for your Master. The pain of overstimulation meant nothing to you now. The only words leaving your lips were pleas for the Master to give you more. Forgetting completely that you were the one fingering yourself. Every breath you took increased your desperation exponentially.</p>
<p>“Cum for Master,” rapidly two more orgasms came. Bringing you down onto the floor as your shaking legs could no longer support you. “Good girl. Can you make yourself cum a few more times for your Master?”</p>
<p>Your fingers worked even faster as they tried to obey your Master. You wanted to cum again for Master like a good girl. You came once again with a broken cry. Each orgasm only made you need more. You needed your Master inside of you. </p>
<p>Fingers stilling you begged your Master to help you. </p>
<p>“Please Master, I can’t do this anymore. I need you, Master!”</p>
<p>The capsule opened and you fell to the floor. Look up at the Master you could just barely see him through your lust clouded eyes. He grabbed your arm and dragged you fully out of the capsule before bending down to lift you into his arms. He carried you over to a chair, placing you on his lap as he sat down.</p>
<p>He made quick work of freeing his cock from his clothes after the sight of your trembling hands told him you would be incapable of managing to undo his pants on your own. He lifted you up again and settled you down onto his cock as you let out overwhelmed but pleased whimpers. His hands held your hips down as he began to thrust. You felt so wonderfully filled and stretched compared to what your fingers had managed.</p>
<p>Each thrust and gasp cleared your head as your arousal grew. Unlike in the capsule your arousal grew at a normal rate instead of the overwhelming exponential increase of you had experienced before inside the capsule. You bit down onto the Master’s shoulder with a scream as you both came together. The feeling of him releasing into you tipping you over the edge. As your orgasm faded your arousal fled your body. Leaving you achingly sore and absolutely exhausted in the Master’s lap still impaled deeply on his cock. Lazily you pressed kissed to where you had bitten the Master through his clothes. 7 orgasms, 8 if you included your earlier one. Your body had never managed so many orgasms in quick succession. You felt like you could sleep for days now.</p>
<p>“I trust you’ve learned your lesson, my dear. That only your Master can fully satisfy you.”</p>
<p>You let out a weak, “yes Master,” as you tightly clung to him.</p>
<p>He gently rubbed your back as he praised you, “you did such a good job, my dear. You were such a very good girl for Master.”</p>
<p>Gentle pats to your face kept you from falling asleep.</p>
<p>“Stay awake for me just a little longer. We need to get some fluids in you before you can sleep, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” you sleepily responded. </p>
<p>You would do your best to obey through your exhaustion. For he was your Master and you would always obey him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>